Colossus (Hummer)
The Hummer has been renamed to Colossus due to copyright reasons. Hummer was a brand of trucks and SUVs, first marketed in 1992 when AM General began selling a civilian version of the M998 Humvee. In 1998, General Motors (GM) purchased the brand name and marketed three vehicles: the original Hummer H1, based on the military Humvee, as well as the H2 and H3 models that were based on smaller, civilian-market GM platforms. The Hummer H3 is a sport utility vehicle/off-road vehicle from Hummer that was produced from 2005 to 2010. Introduced for the 2006 model year, it was based on a highly modified GMT355 underpinning the Chevrolet Colorado/GMC Canyon compact pickup trucks that were also built at GM's Shreveport Operations in Shreveport, Louisiana and the Port Elizabeth plant in South Africa. The H3 was the smallest among the Hummer models, and the only one to be built by General Motors. It was available either as a traditional midsize SUV or as a midsize pickup known as the H3T. By 2008, Hummer's viability in the economic downturn was being questioned, and it was placed under review by GM management. Rather than being transferred to the Motors Liquidation Company as part of the GM bankruptcy in 2009, the brand was retained by GM, in order to investigate its sale. At the end of February, General Motors announced it would begin dismantling the Hummer brand. Although the automaker announced two days later that it had been approached with new offers, by April 2010, any sale became unlikely, as inventory was depleted and Hummer dealerships began shutting down. After filling a rental-car fleet order, the last Hummer H3 rolled off the line at Shreveport on May 24, 2010. This car has, in general, bad specifications. In fact, it has even worse stats than the Chevy Impala. Max Speed The max speed is very slow compared to the cars currently in the game, it is 20 SPS less than the Impala which is a free car. Acceleration Even though the Chevy Impala has better specifications than the Hummer in general, the Hummer's acceleration is 0.04 seconds better than the Impala. Braking The braking on this car is one of the only areas where the Hummer is not a disappointment. It has an okay braking value (0.4-0.6), but this is very close to the average braking power of the vehicles. Handling The handling on this car is considered to be bad (0.2-0.4). Although, like the Chevy Camaro and Dodge 3500, it may surprise you, as it seems to be a lot better in the game than on paper. Information to be added. Max Speed Information to be added. Acceleration With Jet Fuel added, it works great offroad and the acceleration speed can be so greatly increased that it can do 8 second quarter miles, a very good time that can rival a Nissan GTR Braking Braking can be increased by approximately 0.2. Handling Handling offroad can be greatly increased, by up to 0.3, but onroad handling can only be increased by 0.1.Category:SUV Category:Upgraded Specifications Needed Category:Under Construction Category:Auto's Car Dealership Category:Cars Category:Land Vehicles Category:Gas Powered Category:Hummer